ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show Halloween Special
Super Mario Toy Show Halloween Special is the 8th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 2nd holiday special of the series. Plot Synopsis Mario and his friends are excited for Halloween, but Power Ranger Guy is less than thrilled, since he hasn't gone trick-or-treating in years. So Mario decides to show him the experience. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Devastator Trivia *Power Ranger Guy's age is officially revealed in this episode. It's also revealed that he watches monster movies (mostly Godzilla) on Halloween. *The gag of going as someone else on Halloween is made once again, after appearing in the SM64 Super Bloopers Halloween Special. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario (what else?) sleeping and then he wakes up.) Mario: Boy, did I have a really good nap! Yoshi, Pikachu, wake up! Yoshi: Wha- oh, ho! Hey, Mario. Pikachu: Hey Mario! Say, guys, it's that time of year again! Mario: What, time to go- what, time to go take a bath? Pikachu: No! It's gonna be Halloween! Mario: (scratchy) WOO HOO Halloween! Oh yeah! WOO HOO! My voice is kinda cracking a little bit! So whawho should we go as? I'm gonna go as myself again. Yoshi: I think I'll go as Godzilla! Mario: How can you, Yoshi? Your bla- your not a- you have to paint- you have to... dip yourself in black paint. Yoshi: Eh.... yeah I think I wanna go as myself. Pikachu: Hmmm.... what should I go as? I'll go as myself again! I'll go as someone else! (Awkward silence.) Mario: Seriously? Pikachu: Yeah it's- come on it's a really good gag. You remember last Halloween, doncha? (Scene change. It is apparently last Halloween, and Pikachu is outside the house.) Pikachu: Trick or Treat! Guy: Who in the hell are you suppose to be?! Pikachu: Someone else? Guy: Get outa town. Pikachu: Awww...... (leaves) (Scene change. We are back in the current time.) Pikachu: Ah, that was a really big disappointment. Hope Power Ranger Guy's not coming in. Mario: Well, I think we should let him. Pikachu: WHAT?! He's our worst enemy! Mario: Frenemy, Okay? He's our friend slash enemy, okay? Pikachu: Oh. But why, he's our ar- he's our worst frenemy! Mario: Well he hasn't had the values of Halloween! All he ever does is s- sit there and watch... uh...Godzilla movies Yoshi: Wow, he must have no life. Mario: He doesn't! So we're gonna teach him the importance of being in Halloween! Uh? Let's... go talk to him. (leaves) Pikachu: Okay! (leaves) Yoshi: Count me in. (leaves) (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is at his base and feeling depressed.) Power Ranger Guy: (sighs) Elite: Hey what's wrong, Power Ranger Guy? Your always so cheerful all day. Power Ranger Guy: (sighs) You know, Halloween's coming up. So we need to find a Godzilla movie to watch. Elite: Come on, dude! You need to get into the Halloween spirit. Devastator: Rawr! Elite: See? Devastator's gonna go. Power Ranger Guy: Who are you gonna go as? Devastator: (puts on Luigi hat) Ruuuuuiggggi! Elite: Says he going as Luigi. Power Ranger Guy: Your just wearing a big hat, aren't ya? Devastator: Rup! Elite: I think I'll go as one of the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park! Power Ranger Guy: How can you guys stand me up like that?! Devastator: (hat flops down slightly, then falls off) Rrrhuh. Hawwwwwr. Power Ranger Guy: I never liked doing Halloween! Believe me, I'm 24 years old! Too old to do it anymore! Sure, it was great when you were doing it back as a kid, can't do- but now I can't do it anymore! Mario: Hello there Power Ranger Guy! Power Ranger Guy: Oh, if it isn't my arch-frenemis, Mario! We gonna prepare for another battle? Mario: No, I think we want to go trick-or-treating. Power Ranger Guy: WHAT?! You crazy?! Robo-Reptile: (nods head) Mmm-hm. Yup. Power Ranger Guy: Come on, I don't do Halloween, alright? I just don't. Hey look, Mario. Look, I can't do Halloween anymore. I'm too old for it. Mario: Come on! Your not too old when I'm around! Not even that guy! Old Guy: I"M OOOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!!! Power Ranger Guy: Well..... I guess you could count it.... So, what now? Mario: You should pick a Halloween costume! I'm going as myself. Yoshi's going as... himself. Yoshi: No wait, I think I'll be... a dinosaur! Power Ranger Guy: Your already a dinosaur! Yoshi: Oh, I am? Ah. Mario: And Pikachu is going as.... Pikachu: Pika-chuuuu... wait, I'm going as someone else. Power Ranger Guy: Hey! I'll go as someone else as well! Pikachu: Hey, that was my idea! You stole it! Mario: Well, come on Power Ranger Guy! Let's get prepared to go trick-or treating! Power Ranger Guy: (camera pans on the window) How can we? It's like really mid in the day. Mario: Ah, who cares? Elite, Devastator, are you coming along? Elite: Uh, we'll stick around here. Bring us back some candy. Devastator: Rum! Candy! Mario: Okay, Let's a Go! (Scene change. Mario and friends are outside.) Power Ranger Guy: Ah, it's so fallish out here! Pikachu: I know, right? Okay, do we guys got our trick-or-treating bags? Mario: Yeah, but... they aren't here. They're invisible. Pikachu: Oh. So what do we do now? Mario: Well I guess we should... start to go. Pikachu: Okay. Well, we should discuss our plan. Hey what the heck? We need to discuss our plan! Mario: Yeah? Pikachu: Like how many houses we're gonna hit! Mario: Oh yeah that's- Yoshi: Oh yeah, that- we need to do that as well! Power Ranger Guy: Count me in! Let's go! (Everyone get's up, as IronYoshi proceeds to go to the intended destination.) Pikachu: This is so exciting! Heh Heh! Just like when we were little kids! Mario: Good times. Good times. So when do we start trick-or-treating? Pikachu: I dunno. We're gonna start right around here, and meet back at our house. Mario: Great idea! Pikachu: Okay let's go! (They all begin to go.) Mario: Hey aren't we gonna hit some houses? Pikachu: Nah, perhaps we should... wait till it gets dark out. That's when the th- perfect time! Holy crap, I'm levitating! This is odd! (voice get's really high pitched) I'm SCEEEEEEEERD! IronYoshi: Woo, sorry about that, my voice is a bit cracky. Run it's a dog! (begins running fast as a dog is barking.) WHHHAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEEEEHHHHHH! (he soon slows down) Mario: Well that was a close one. Pikachu: I know. Yoshi: Okay, so we're meeting down at... the creek? Pikachu: Yeah! I heard every year... many people put their... candy there! True story! Mario: All is bag, is here. IronYoshi: Uh oh, car coming. (moves to the side) Pikachu: Guess we'll have to move on the sidewalk! Mario: Oh good idea. We don't wanna get hit. (A "BOOM!" sound is made, followed by a flying scream.) Mario: Looks like Elmo didn't follow the rules of the road! Pikachu: And so. Power Ranger Guy: Okay, so where's the creek at? Pikachu: It's actually a pond or something. Yeah, it's a pond. Has lots o frogs in there! Power Ranger Guy: HHHOOOOOO I like frog legs! Yoshi: It's not nice to eat frogs. Especially Kermit. Power Ranger Guy: I don't wanna eat puppet frog. That's just rude. Pikachu: Hey I think I can see it. Mario: Oh good. We're gonna wait for it to be dark out, whateh- what time is it? Pikachu: Like 5:00. Mario: Ah Mama Mia, this is gonna take forever. Pikachu: Hey guy, we're here! Mario: Oh good! (begins moving through a bunch of leaves) AHHH, look at all the leaves! So many of them! Pikachu: Uhgh. Mario: Need to be dry, though. Yoshi: Huh. It is. Power Ranger Guy: Hey what's that over there?! Mario: What? (Scene change. Mario and friends are finally on the ground.) Mario: Well, we're right here. Phew, took us a long walk. Yoshi: Uh man! Leaves everywhere! I'm gonna get dirty! Mario: (makes some weird noise) Pikachu: Wow I found a ball! Mario: 'S no time for finding balls! Power Ranger Guy: Hey guys I found something! Mario: What? Power Ranger Guy: Right down here. (Power Ranger Guy moves towards a container, then flips it down) AAAAAIIIIIIGGGHHH!!! Body Parts! (the container brought towards Mario) Mario: Body Parts? Holy Crap! We hit the Halloween jackpot! We hit the Halloween jackpot! Look at all that gummy candy! Pikachu: Whoahoah, that's tasteiful! Yoshi: It's already leaving water in my mouth. Mario: Well what are we waiting for? Let's take it! Pikachu: Great idea. (They all pick it up, and proceed to head back home.) Mario: Uhhgh. AHHH, this is heavy! Waaah! Yoshi: I'm completely getting covered! Power Ranger Guy: Well come on, lets take it. Mysterious Voice: Not so fast! Mario: Oh sheet. RUN!!! (makes untranslatable noises) AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! (stops) Oh wait, car backing up. We gots to wait. Yoshi: Okay... this is taking up video time! RUN FORREST, RUN!!! Mario: WHOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH! (begins panicking) Hurry, it's after us! Power Ranger Guy: Man, we're taking up time in the video! Quick, the Teleporter! (SHEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!) Mario: Why couldn't we use that before?! (Final scene change. Mario and the gang are back at Power Ranger Guy's lair.) Elite: So, what'd you guys find? Power Ranger Guy: We found Gummy Candy Body Parts! Devastator: RAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (lands his face on the candy and eats it) OM NOM NOM NOM Power Ranger Guy: Devastator! Bad boy! Devastator: Awwwww..... Power Ranger Guy: (screams) Mario: Well, say- well, now you know the trick-or-treating. Power Ranger Guy: Yeah! We should wait at a pond! Mario: No. That... no matter how old you are, you can still do it. Thanks for watching, folks, and have a Happy Halloween from the Super Mario Toy Show! (jumps) YEAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!!! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes Category:Videos Affected By COPPA